


This Is What You Want

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which Team Machine are Doctors (Zoe a nurse). Root feels way too interested in a surgeon added to the Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Acker teased in Twitter that her cover identity will be a chiropractor for next Tuesday's episode. I dared to use that for her role in this fic. <3

//SUBJECT IDENTIFIED  
//NAME: GROVES, SAMANTHA  
//SSN: [ACCESS RESTRICTED]  
//OCUPATION: CHIROPRACTOR, LOWELL HOSPITAL  
//LOCATION: MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 03|17|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 13:34

"Dr. Groves!!" -Shouts Dr. Finch, with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yes...?" -Curiously asks Dr. Groves, flashing a little smile at Dr. Finch.

"Have you seen my files? I don't know where I left them." -Answered Finch.

"No. I haven't... You were at my office this morning, I will check there." -Said Samantha Groves.

"Okay, thanks, well... I'll be at my office searching, if you find them, give me a call." -Responded Dr. Finch while walking away to his office, Samantha nodded and went to hers.

Samantha, searched on the top of her desk, she looked through all the archives and files there, but could not find anything. Suddenly she looked at one of the seats, and found the files. She noticed it did not belong to a patient, but to another Dr., a surgeon, Dr. Sameen Shaw. Samantha presumed those were the files Dr. Finch was talking about, so before she gave them to him, she stared at the information on the papers inside the file. Samantha was quiet impressed with the information on the surgeon about how many injuries she had neatly fixed. Then she called Dr. Finch and delivered him the files. She went back to her office, she had a patient to see before leaving.

"Hey Dr. Groves." -Said the tired, over forties woman.

"Hello, Ms. Anderson, how are you feeling today? -Asked Samantha, with a small smile.

"My upper back is hurting again, I don't know what else to do." -Responded the woman.

"I see your problem... it is your posture. You're arching your back. Try sitting/walking straight, it should help." -Said Groves, staring at the woman's wrong posture.

"I've tried that Dr., but if I sit or walk straight, I feel worse. I kinda feel relief when I am like this." -Replied Anderson.

"You made your body to be like that. You see... ehm *clears throat*... your bones are used to be separated when you're arched like your're now, so when you sit or walk in the right posture, they try to unite themselves, which causes massive pain as I guess you're feeling whenever you try. But although it is painful, you should not go back to arch, you have to get them to be in the right position." -Explained Groves, while showing Anderson, a couple of photos of what she should do.

"I know. And I try hard, really hard. Oh, and even sleeping I suffer from pain. Shouldn't it be something else?" -Asked Anderson.

*Phone buzzes, Groves looks at it but does not answer* "Well I will order a few x-rays, to see where's the problem, if there's one, okay? When you feel the pain do you take any medicines?" -Said Groves, trying to comfort Ms. Anderson.

"Yes, painkillers or sometimes I use those hot/cold creams, it kinda soothes the pain." -Replied Anderson.

"Well, I recommend you to not take any pills, and stick to the creams until we determine what is going on with your back, alright?" -Said Groves.

"Okay." Responded Anderson.

"Alright, is there any thing else Ms. Anderson?" -Politely asked Samantha.

"No. That is all." -Answered Anderson.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow for the x-rays, at 10a.m." -Samantha said gesturing the woman to go outside of the office.

"I will be here sharp, Dr., thank you." -Anderson got out of the office, Samantha nodded and headed to Dr. Finch's office.

Dr. Finch was not there. So instead of keep looking for him, Samantha went to the cafeteria and bought an apple juice, which had a bitter flavor, but she seemed to like it. She reminded her phone received a call while attending Ms. Anderson and decided to verify what happened. -1 missed call, Dr. Finch- Showed the phone's screen. Samantha called him back.

"Dr. Groves?" -Asks Finch.

"Yes, Harold, it's me, what happened?" -Asks Samantha.

"You will be meeting a new Dr. I added to the team." -Said Finch.

"Who will be the victim this time, Harry?" -Playfully asked Samantha.

"You will meet her tomorrow morning." -Replied Finch annoyed by Root's sarcasm.

"Oh, at what hour? I have a meeting with a patient at the x-rays at 10a.m." -Said Samantha.

"Don't worry, it won't take more than 20 minutes. It will be at 8a.m." -Responded Finch.

"Okay, Harry." -Said Samantha.

Samantha remained the rest of the evening thinking about that surgeon, Dr. Sameen Shaw.  
________________________________________________________________________________

//LOCATING ADMIN  
//ADMIN LOCATED: FINCH, HAROLD  
//LOCATION: LOWELL HOSPITAL, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 03|18|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 07:59

"Good morning, Dr. Shaw. Good Morning Dr. Groves." -Greeted Finch while heading to his office, gesturing the two women to follow him.

"Good morning." -Chanted both women, Groves quiet surprised.

"Well... let me formally introduce you two. Dr. Groves, this is Dr. Sameen Shaw, our new team member." Said Finch, while glancing at both women.

"You can call me, Root." -Added Samantha, grinning at Shaw.

"Root?! That is a stupid nickname though. Finch, who is this woman?" -Asked Sameen, in a kind of harsh tone.

"My name is Samantha Groves, but I don't like that name anymore, Root's... much more suitable for me right now." -Playfully said Root.

"Finch!" -Warned Shaw, rolling her eyes at Root.

"Dr. Shaw... *clears throat* Dr. Groves is part of this team, she is a chiropractor." -Explained Harold while typing down a few things on his computer.

"I guess, you had a flaw then..." -Said Shaw in a sarcastic tone.

"There's no need to be rude, Sam'." -Replied Root, with a coy smile. Shaw rolled her eyes.

"Well... I will get back to my work area, I have a body to fix." -Shaw said narrowing her eyes at Root.

"Have fun. Oh, I read your files, I'm kind of a big fan." -Playfully added Root, Shaw left the office highly annoyed.

"Ms. Groves, this woman diagnosed herself with a sociopathic attitude, I highly recommend you to not get her mad or anything near to it, thank you." -Warned Harold, still typing.

"Oh, Harry, you care so much..." -Jokingly said Root going out and heading to her office.

*

//CURRENT TIME... 10:00

"Ten o'clock sharp. Kudos to you Ms. Anderson. Ready?" -Asked Root.

"The results of the x-rays should be ready within one hour and a half." -Said the x-rays technician, Root nodded.

"Yes. I am ready Dr. Groves." Replied Anderson, sounding a little nervous.

"Everything will be alright, there won't be any needles, just a cold bed." -Comforted Root.

"Ma'am, if you have any metals, such as rings, earrings, necklaces, belt, you will have to take them off, in order to not mess the x-rays." -Said the x-rays technician, the woman shook her head in a way of saying she did not carried any of those.

Anderson, was placed over the cold bed, Root remained outside of the room, waiting for Anderson to get out, it lasted for about five minutes. Ms. Anderson got out, less nervous than when she got in. Root smiled at her as in giving her comfort. 

Two hours and a half later, the x-rays results were delivered to Root. She called Ms. Anderson to pass to her office.

*Looking at the x-rays* "Hmm... I see a crack between this two bones, and something stuck in it, did you have an injury?" -asked Root.

"No, Dr. Groves... Well, yes." -Anderson responded, ashamed.

"What happened?" -Asked Root, concerned.

"I was the girlfriend of a lil' mobster wanna be, back when I was twenty something. Once I was with him, and a shooting began, there were bullets everywhere, one got inside of me, doctors could never get it out, in fact they never found it, but they told me it will not harm me." -Anderson said, with watery eyes.

"Which kind of doctor, does that? I mean, it is totally irresponsible to not search further." -Stormed Root.

"I guess you know the doctor, his last name is Greer, an English man. I did went for more searching, but I always got the same, they never found anything." -Explained the ashamed woman.

"Oh, that lame of a doctor, oops I am sorry. Well, back to the injury, I guess it did not showed up until you started to sit on a wrong posture. That is why the pain is driving you crazy. I will call a colleague of mine, is always better to have another opinion." -Root said, looking at the x-rays.

"Okay." -Nodded Anderson.

*Root, typing a text message to Harold* -Harry, I need Shaw in my office, I need her opinion on a patient-, Harold answered after a minute -Ms. Shaw is on her way to your office.-  
Root kind of surprised on how soon she needed Shaw's help, answered Harold -Thank you very much.-

*Knocks on door* "Come in." -Slightly shouted Root, presuming it was Shaw.

"Which is the case, R- ehm... Dr. Groves?" -Asked Shaw.

"Look at this, right between L2 and L3." -Said Root handing Shaw the x-rays results.

"It is obviously a something stuck in there. Can't you see?" -Replied Shaw after examining the x-rays.

"It's a bullet. Do you think it could be fixed? It belongs to Ms. Anderson here." -Asked Root.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Anderson, sorry I didn't noticed you. Ehm... well according to where it's located, yes it could be fixed, although the recovery will be long and extended, as usual for back surgeries." -Responded Shaw, and Ms. Anderson's lips formed a soft smile in satisfaction to what she heard.

"Okay, well... Dr. Shaw, when you can program the surgery?" -Asked Root.

"-It's Tuesday, today, so- You think you can be here on Friday morning, Ms. Anderson?" -Said Shaw.

"Y-yes. Yes I can!" -Anderson said with a big smile on her face.

"Fine. Thank you Dr. Shaw. See Ms. Anderson, there is always a solution." -Root said flashing a smile to Ms. Anderson and Shaw. Shaw suppressed the rolling of her eyes. Ms. Anderson left the office room.

"I will contact you later Root, I need Anderson's files in order to get everything ready." -Shaw said, while heading out of Root's office, stepping in front of the door.

"Anytime Dr. Shaw." -Root said giving Shaw an evil grin. Shaw finally rolled her eyes.

One more time, Root remained thinking about Sameen for the rest of the day, thought of her even more, now that she knows her personally. She found the small, smart woman so interesting, from her physic features to the way she works.

On the other hand, Shaw was kind of trying to decipher how nuts Root was, and how does she even gets patients to make appointments with her. But Shaw was liking something about her at the same time, although she was not going to admit it at all. Not a chance.

Later that evening Shaw went to Root's office. Root handed her the files of Ms. Anderson. Shaw left as soon as possible. Root saw her walking down the hall, looking smaller as she went deeper in the hall, until she finally disappeared. Root bit her lower lip, then picked up her things and headed to her home.

________________________________________________________________________________

//LOCATING ASSET  
//ASSET LOCATED: SHAW, SAMEEN  
//LOCATION: LOWELL HOSPITAL'S CAFETERIA, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 03|19|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 12:07

Shaw was eating her lunch, a huge and juicy 16oz steak. She was devouring it like a lion would do to it's prey. Root, walked by and stopped, staring at how Shaw was so focused on eating the steak eagerly as if there were no tomorrow. Suddenly Shaw feels uncomforted and glances up, meeting Root's eyes staring at her with a smile.

"What the hell are you looking at?" -Stormed Shaw, with her mouth still full of steak.

"Nothing. By the way, it is not pretty to talk with a full mouth, you know?" -Playfully said Root. Shaw swallowed hard and took a mouthful of water.

"Ha, ha! Really? I find that sexy." -Sarcastically joked Shaw, chuckling a bit.

"Funny sweetie." -Said Root, grinning at Shaw and sitting in front of her. Shaw rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Who told you, you can sit there?" -Asked harshly Shaw.

"Is it occupied?" -Asked Root, chuckling.

"No, but I don't want company either." -Said Shaw in a serious tone.

"Too bad, I am already sit and it's nice here." -Replied Root teasing.

Shaw did not said anything else, and ignored Root. She kept eating her steak, now even more fierce against it, like there was really no tomorrow. Root got up from the chair, leaving her laptop's pack on the chair and went to buy that bitter apple juice she so enjoys. Shaw felt tempted to snuck into it, but the steak was just too good that she had no time to check for probably nothing. Root came back and sat, grinning at Shaw.

"Now what? Why are you looking me like that?" -Asked Shaw.

*Wondering look on eyes* "Can't I look at you sweetie?" -Coyly said Root.

"Look, stop with the formalities, I am NOT your sweetie, and no, you can't look at me- I-I mean, not like that, not like you were a perky psycho." -Scolded Shaw.

*Zips at the apple juice* "Hmm... okay." -Root kept that stupid grin that made Shaw feel irritated.

"The hell?? Why are you drinking that crappy thing, huh?" -Saw asked, focusing on the juice bottle that Root held

"It is not crappy. You know what? You should try it." -Root said, handing the juice to Shaw.

"Ew no, that bottle might be full of germs. No thanks." -Shaw replied disgusted.

"Sarcastic, Sameen?" -Root responded, laughing at Shaw's disgusted face.

"Well... I am done, enjoy your germy crappy apple juice..." -Shaw said getting up, and leaving. Root held a grip on Shaw's wrist when she past by her and stared at Shaw's face.

"Root, let go of me." -Stormed Shaw, Root slowly released Shaw's wrist. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Shaw kept walking.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

//SUBJECT IDENTIFIED  
//ANALOG INTERFACE  
//LOCATION: 4TH FLOOR, SURGERY ROOM, LOWELL HOSPITAL, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 03|20|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 09:00

"Ms. Anderson, everything will be alright, don't you worry, Dr. Shaw is the greatest, surgeon in this country." -Root said comforting Anderson as she was getting inside of the surgery room.

"Thank you, Dr. Groves." -Thanked Anderson, nurses got her inside of the room. Root waited for Shaw in the door.

"Ehm... Sam- Shaw-" Root began to say.

"There's no need to wish me luck, keep it to yourself. She'll be okay, she won't be hanging around with a bullet anymore." -Shaw cut what Root was saying.

"Hmm... okay. Hey, your gloves!" -Replied Root, handing a pair of gloves to Shaw, getting closer to the smaller woman.

"Thanks." -Said Shaw glaring at Root.

"Anytime." -Responded Root. They were suspended in time for a few seconds, staring at each other, Root could feel fire burning in her chest and stomach, Shaw suppressed 'whatever the hell' she felt and proceeded to enter to the surgery room.

The surgery lasted for about nine hours. Root kept all the time at the door, outside of the room, eagerly waiting for Ms. Anderson to come out, but mostly eager to see Shaw. For no reason Root felt that utter need of seeing her, the need had a force almost the same as when Shaw was eating the steak two days ago.

After a couple of seconds, the first nurse came out, Root almost run to her thinking she was Shaw, but stopped before mistaking. Root felt her heart dropping to her stomach. Another twenty minutes maybe, Root drumming her fingers on her hips and finally there comes all the nurses carrying the anesthetized Ms. Anderson to the observation room, and finally there comes Shaw, with a satisfaction grin on her face.

"The operation was one hundred percent satisfactory!" -A proud Shaw commented.

"Good to hear!" -Root said those strangled words, she really did not wanted to say anything, all she wanted was to... to kiss that small woman, she remained in silence, like thinking.

"Root..." -Said Shaw, breaking Root's thoughts.

"Yes?" -Replied Root a little nervous absently widening her eyes.

"Get out of the way, you're blocking me." -Shaw responded a little bit harsh.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." -Root said. She moved to the side, Shaw exited the room and continued to the hospital's locker room to get her clothes. Root followed her silently.

Shaw got into the locker room, she did not noticed Root was behind her. Shaw took the gown off, remained on her Dr.'s black uniform. Suddenly she turns around and finds Root.

"Root! What the crap- What are you doing here?!" -Stormed Shaw. Root did not answered.

"ROOT!" -Shaw shouted.

"Ehm-..." -Root was interrupted

"What the hell are you doing here?!" -Shaw sounded more curious than bothered.

"I just wanted to-" -Root got closer to Shaw, way to close by the way.

"Stop! Don't move further or else!" -Warned Shaw.

"What would you do to me?" -Asked playfully Root.

"Get out of here, now!" -Shaw rolled her eyes.

"Sameen, I am so sorry." -Apologized Root, Shaw was taking aback, leaving space between them.

Shaw gestured Root, to get out of the room. Root left the room, as soon as she stepped out, a big grin was taking place on her lips, maybe because she was nervous or maybe because she was deeply aroused by the surgeon. Shaw remained infuriated by what just happened, but she wondered what else could Root have done if she allowed her to go further. Then she stopped thinking, she barely knew the 'perky psycho', how could she allow her to go any further, also there was no possible way Shaw could let her, or at least that is what she thought.

________________________________________________________________________________

//LOCATING ANALOG INTERFACE  
//ANALOG INTERFACE FOUND: GROVES, SAMANTHA  
//LOCATION: ROOM 350, LOWELL HOSPITAL, MANHATTHAN NEW YORK  
//DATE: 04|03|2015.  
//CURRENT TIME... 07:30

 

Root was paying a visit to check on her patient, Ms. Anderson. The patient looked alright, on normal pain due to the surgery, nothing that a dose of medicines could not make disappear. Despite that, Ms. Anderson was quiet fine with the operation. They spoke about the recovery workouts that Anderson would start once she were discharged from the hospital. Root was about to exit from the room when Shaw got in, Root stayed inside instead.

*Nodding at Root, then looking to Ms. Anderson* "Hello Ms. Anderson, how are you feeling today?" -Asked Shaw with a serious face but a tender tone in her voice.

"I-I am feeling okay Dr." -Replied Anderson.

"I know this is not a five star hotel, but you will be staying here for another twenty four hours, if there are no complications within the time mentioned, I will discharge you from here and give you the instructions for the time of recovery, alright." -Explained Shaw with a soft smile.

"It is a five star hospital room. Thanks Dr. Shaw." -Said Anderson.

"Great work Dr. Shaw." -Added Root. Shaw nodded at her as in thanks, but remained in silence.

Shaw left the room. Root stayed there for a few more minutes, then she proceeded to leave as well. When Root was directing herself to her office, Dr. Reese shouted her name. Root glanced over her shoulder, she figured out to whom belonged the voice and walk towards him.

"Ah-hah. What's the matter John?" -Asked Root in a joking tone.

*Clears throat* "Finch told you about the new doctor?" -Asked Reese.

"John, of course he told me about her. Quiet impressive surgeon by the way, no flaws on her files at all. And you know... you're a little too late asking me that." -Teased Root.

"Thought Finch would keep you away from her, since she's a sociopath and you- ehm... you tend to get on our nerves easily." -Murmured Reese.

"I love your compliments, John. See you later, I have some files to check in my office." -Replied Root chuckling at what Reese said.

"Files? Is that how you call your patients now?" -Curiously asked Reese.

"No. I happen to have a lot of paperwork to do, and I just have two patients to attend today, but that would be after 11a.m., I am going to skip lunch though." -Explained Root.

"Alright." -Said Reese shaking his head.

Root kept walking towards the elevator. Then she went to the second floor, arrived to her office. A little flashback of a few days ago when she stood with Shaw alone in the locker room, hit her memory, Root bit her lip thinking about that. As soon as she figured out she was overloading her mind about it, she began to look for some papers on the files. She signed some of them and left the files over the counter to the nurses so they can archive them.

She returned to her office. Took her phone out of the gown's pocket, looked at it tempted to call Shaw. Then she shoved the phone back at the pocket with a shaky hand. To her surprise, a few seconds later, her phone buzzed, she took it out happily, but her face turned annoyed when she read it was a message from Dr. Fusco. -Cocoa Puffs, are you coming tonight to the reunion? Is at Chelsea's Restaurant!- She looked a little disappointed but replied -Yes. I will be going Lionel, I will be there around 7:00p.m.-. She did not received a response, so she placed the phone over the desk. Root was hoping to see Shaw at the reunion, after all, Sameen was already a team member.

*

//LOCATING ANALOG INTERFACE  
//ANALOG INTERFACE FOUND: GROVES, SAMANTHA  
//LOCATION: CHELSEA'S RESTAURANT, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//CURRENT TIME... 19:00

"Oh hey there, Banana Nut Crunch!! How are you?" -Joked Fusco.

"I'm fine, Lionel." -Replied Root with a chuckle.

"I know you're fine." -Responded Fusco, trying to mean another thing, but Root gave him a stern look as in trying to stop him to push further, Fusco did not attempted to say anything else.

She walked a few more feet, when she suddenly spotted a small woman, wearing a black dress, defining each and every curve of her body and flawless long, wavy, dark hair. Root's eyes were perplexed with the view, she gulped hard and almost gasped for air at the sight of a total different Sameen Shaw. She was not the Dr. in the uniform she met weeks ago, she was a total different person. 

"Hello Harry." -Said Root almost forced.

"Hello Ms. Groves." -Answered Harold Finch, looking directly at Root's face, which was focused on Shaw.

"Hi, Sam', looking gorgeous in that dress. Love the new look." -Abruptly said Root, without noticing the looks on her coming from Reese, Finch, Fusco and Zoe Morgan.

"Hey. Thanks. You look fine though." -Answered Shaw, a little annoyed. Finch and Reese shook their heads, while Fusco and Zoe remained indifferent.

"Oh sorry. Hello to everyone!" -Root said looking at Reese and Zoe with a smile. Both nodded at her. 

They all sat after greeting. Finch ordered an expensive wine and proposed to start the official welcoming of Shaw as a member of the team. They all congratulated her on winning a place in their tough circle. Shaw thanked them all. The waiter came in to ask if they were going to order any food already. He wrote down the orders and left. Root often stared at Shaw, Shaw glanced at Root a few times but never made it to catch her staring, -fortunately for Root-. 

After several minutes, the food arrived, they ate it. At the end, Shaw stood up and directed herself to the bathroom. Root waited a minute before doing the same, Fusco did as well. Finch, Reese and Zoe stayed at the table. Reese suddenly started chuckling. Finch looked at him curiously and Zoe asked what was going on. John nodded his face in direction to Root. Finch remained curious, but Zoe got the point of his chuckles.

"You think Root will make it alive out of the bathroom?" Asked Zoe jokingly.

"Ms. Morgan." -Warned Finch, after finally understanding of what Reese was chuckling about.

"I-I don't know, if she comes out alive, she would probably come crawling after being kneecapped by Shaw." -Reese responded now laughing.

"Mr. Reese, I do not think this is a funny topic." -Said Finch in a concerned tone.

"Finch... they are just going to the bathroom, everyone has their needs. But Root could be quiet impulsive like the 99.9% of the times." -Still laughing, Reese answered. Finch's face turned worried.

"Don't worry Finch I will check out on them, there's no need to dial 9-1-1 yet." -Jokingly said Zoe, but staying sit.

Meanwhile Shaw was inside the bathroom, looking herself at the mirror and placing her hair in the right way. Root entered a few seconds after, but stopped to stare at the cute Shaw she was seeing. Shaw remained there in silence.

"Root... come in, I know you're here. Stop the stalking." -Scolded Shaw.

"Oh sweetie..." -Replied Root a little nervous.

"Why you keep doing this?" -Asked Shaw, very serious.

"Doing what?" -Root pretended to not know.

"The stalking, all the time." -Said Shaw still serious.

"I enjoy looking at you, Sam'." -Root said with a joyful tone while approaching to Shaw's personal space, but stopped to lean at the wall.

"You enjoy what? Never mind. I'm gonna tell you something-" -Shaw started to say when Root interrupted her.

"What you have to say?" -Root said with a challenging look on her eyes and a grin in her lips.

"I will not take charge for my actions whenever I catch you doing this at me again." -Warned Shaw and she stepped close to Root. Too close, something Shaw does not use to do. Their bodies are barely touching. Root's heart is racing over one hundred miles per hour, she can feel that fire burning in her chest again and she is so enjoying it, her eyes still have the challenging look and her grin turned wider. Shaw narrowed her eyes firmly looking at Root's face, a murderous look to be more accurate. Root's breathing absently is starting to get heavy. Shaw stayed like that for over forty seconds, she was like testing how much Root could bear before starting to gasp for air. Then Shaw left the bathroom, finding Zoe as she past by her.

*Looks at Root from head to toes.* "Are you okay, Root?" -Asked Zoe, concerned.

"Y-y-yes I am fine, thanks for asking." -Root answered, but she was already exhibiting a red face that matched perfectly with the pinky-reddish dress she was wearing.

"You sure, hmm?" -Kept asking Zoe.

*Sighs* "There's no need to worry, I am totally okay." -Replied Root, sounding more unsure than anything else.

"Well, alright then." -Zoe entered to the cubicle and Root left the bathroom and headed to the table.

"Hey there Root. How are you?" -Asked John Reese, suppressing his willing to laugh out loud as Finch looked at him very serious.

"Funny, John. I am fine." -Responded Root.

"Time to leave." -Said Shaw while tapping at her wrist.

"But Ms. Shaw-" -Started to say Finch.

"I have a lot of things to do tomorrow and I have to wake up really early. So, thank you all, this was very nice. And good-bye." -Shaw interrupted Finch, the words at the end sounded dry. Finch gave a stern look at Root, as in blaming her for whatever happened in the bathroom. Reese could not help but laughed a little.

"You leaving?" -Asked Fusco and Zoe in unison, after returning from the bath.

"Got to wake up early, yeah, I'm leaving." -Answered Shaw.

Shaw left the restaurant. The others remained there, drinking what was left of the wine, but they were reluctantly talking to each other. And Reese... well Reese was all laughs every once in a little while, whenever he reminded of Root & Shaw. After an hour they all left to their respective homes.

________________________________________________________________________________

//LOCATING ADMIN  
//ADMIN LOCATED: FINCH, HAROLD  
//LOCATION: LOWELL HOSPITAL, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 04|06|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 08:39

Finch, is drinking his coffee, looking at patient files. Reese came in to Finch's office holding a box of doughnuts and a file. Finch jumped at the sound of the door opening. Reese smiled.

"Harold. Here is the file of Genrika Zhirova, the teenager that needs surgery on her right arm. Oh and some sugary doughnuts." -Reese told, placing the file and the doughnuts box on Finch's desk.

"Thank you, Dr. Reese. By the way... Have you seen Ms. Morgan anywhere?" -Asked Finch.

"Ah, nope, I haven't but I can call her if you want." -Said Reese.

"No, I already called her, but got no response." -Answered Finch.

"She might be at the P. I. C. U. area." -Added Reese.

"Probably, please if you see her, tell her to come here." -Said Finch.

"Okay, Harold." -Said Reese and left the office.

*

//CURRENT TIME... 18:04

Shaw was about to leave her office, when Root came in. Shaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. Root did not looked at her face, feeling kind of ashamed.

"Look... I am sorry for what happened last Friday at-" -Root said.

"Forget it. I don't care. Just don't stalk me." -Shaw cut off Root's words.

"No. I can't, I didn't mean to." -Apologized Root.

"Root... Forget. It." -Warned Shaw.

*Knocks on door* "It is so great that I have found you together." -Says Finch while entering to the office.

"Yeah?" -Asked Shaw, rolling her eyes again in annoyance. Root smiled at Finch.

"Yes. I have a patient, a young girl, her name is Genrika Zhirova, I sent you both an e-mail with her file. She needs surgery in her right elbow. I would like you Dr. Shaw to evaluate her situation. And I need you Dr. Groves to work on planning how to help in this girl's recovery." -Explained Finch.

"Sure. I will check it, does she needs it urgent?" -Asked Shaw and Root nodded as in agreement at Finch.

"Ah, no. But the sooner we fix her issue, the sooner she will recover and be able to play volleyball." -Said Finch. Shaw slightly nodded. Then he left the office along with Root.

Shaw forgot what she was talking with Root, and checked up Genrika's file. She ordered the teenager's x-rays, to plan how she could work it. A couple of minutes later, Zoe delivered the x-rays and left. Shaw, checked them, it looked like a simple and easy surgery to do. Root came in back again. Shaw was holding the x-ray to the light, but she knew Root was there, she pretended to be ignoring.

"That doesn't seem hard." -Root playfully said.

"What did you say?" -Shaw pretended she did not hear Root.

"That the injury doesn't seem to be hard to fix." -Root said with a soft smile.

"Nope, it's not." -Answered Shaw, dryly.

"When are you going to program the surgery?" -Asked Root.

"I'll program it for tomorrow's afternoon. It should not take more than four or five hours." -Replied Shaw, never taking her eyes away from the x-rays results.

"Alright." -Said Root heading to leave Shaw's office.

"Root..." -Called Shaw.

"Yes, Sameen?" -Asked Root, sounding nervous and curious.

"Ehm... we have not finished our 'interrupted by Finch' talk." -Said Shaw not even realizing what she just said to Root.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore." -Root responded, surprised, but suppressing the emotions.

"Yes, I perfectly remembered what I said. But I considered to retake the topic." -Replied Shaw.

"Hmm... do you wanna talk about it now? Here?" -Curiously asked Root.

"No! We'll talk about it after Gen's surgery. I'll call you." -Explained Shaw.

"Fine sweetie, I'll be looking forward to it." -Said Root, finally leaving the office.

________________________________________________________________________________

//LOCATING ASSET  
//ASSET LOCATED: SHAW, SAMEEN  
//LOCATION: 4TH FLOOR, SURGERY ROOM, LOWELL HOSPITAL, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 04|07|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 13:00

Genrika Zhirova was admitted to the surgery room. A nurse anesthetized the teenager. Shaw was getting ready to begin. The surgery lasted four long hours, without any complication. Another perfectly neat work done by Dr. Shaw and her team. Gen' was moved to observation room after the surgery and Shaw went to change her clothes and leave to her apartment. Shaw thought it was weird that Root did not showed up to at least bother her with her presence, but Shaw quickly forgot the thought.

________________________________________________________________________________

//LOCATING ANALOG INTERFACE  
//ANALOG INTERFACE LOCATED: GROVES, SAMANTHA  
//LOCATION: OFFICE 210, SECOND FLOOR, LOWELL HOSPITAL, MANHATTHAN, NEW YORK  
//DATE: 04|08|2015  
//CURRENT TIME... 19:02

Root was on her office, wondering when will Shaw call or text. She stayed there for over forty minutes. She could not stand it anymore and went to Shaw's office, up in the fifth floor. She knocked the door, Shaw let her in.

"I was going to text you." -Said Shaw.

"Seems like you want me near." -Teased Root.

*Shaw rolls her eyes* "Shut up." -Shaw said, extending her arms and tapping her fingertips over the desk.

"So... let's begin." -Root kept teasing standing in front of Shaw, the desk is the only thing between them, and Root leaned the same way as Shaw they are too close, face to face.

"Not here, Root." -Shaw said, dryly and serious.

"Then where, sweetie?" -Root whispered the question. Their lips almost touching.

"Somewhere not public. Someone could hear us." -Replied Shaw, remaining surprisingly quiet at how close they are in this moment.

"Hmm... sounds like fun to me, doesn't it Sam'?" -Root had the will power and dared to steal a soft quick kiss from the smaller woman's mouth.

"Go get your things." -Shaw did not even registered what just happened, her mind is not processing nothing at all, and her words came out strangled. But Shaw did not showed any physical emotion on her face.

"Alright!" -Root said taking aback. She got out of the office.

Shaw began now to process what happened. She blamed herself, cursed herself for letting Root get so damn close and kiss her, a normal Shaw would never let that happen. But at the same she felt totally good with it. A small grin formed in her lips. She got her backpack and closed the office's door. Then she went to Root's office to check if she was ready. Shaw leaned on the door's frame, while Root put everything back on it's place, it took around 3 minutes. They left the hospital together, Reese was the only one from the team that saw them, but he did not commented anything to the others, at the end, that was Shaw & Root's business, and he had no right to introduce his spoon in the soup. Shaw called a cabbie. The man arrived within minutes after the call, she told him her apartment's direction and he headed there. They remained in silence the whole thirty five minutes that the trip got. Finally they were at the tall building where Shaw's apartment was located. Shaw paid the man and gestured Root to follow her to her place. They took the elevator, up to eighth floor, they walked through a short hallway and finally, they arrived, apartment 088. Shaw opened the door, she let Root in, then closed the door and without Root noticing she locked it.

"Nice place, Sameen." -Said Root, breaking the awful silence.

"Thanks!" -Shaw said, rolling eyes and tossing the backpack aside of the sofa and walking to her bedroom to get rid of the shoes.

"So, now that we are in a private place, I guess we'll talk." -Asked Root, not sure of what would happen.

"Actually no. I reconsidered it again, we're not going to talk." -Shouted Shaw from her bedroom.

"Oh, is there something else you want to do?" -Asked Root, teasing.

*Sigh* "Ehm... well-" - Shaw said while returning from the bedroom and standing in front of Root, looking small in front of Root, and her words were cut off.

"Sweetie, don't deny it anymore." -Root said, leaning into Shaw and looking at her eyes, with that grin, that Shaw could not stand at all.

"Root...!" -Warned Shaw.

"What isn't this what you want, Sam'?" -Playfully asked Root, while reaching to kiss Shaw.

"This is what you want, Root." -Replied Shaw, coldly as she received Root's kiss.

"Sure. There's just you and me, no one can see or hear us, don't deny anything now." -Root kept insisting while her hands started to wander Shaw's waist.

Shaw returned the kiss, harshly against Root's lips, like a hungry animal. She placed her hands on Root's hips, pulling her closer to her body, digging her fingers in the tender skin. Root let a little gasp in surprise by the roughness of Shaw's reaction. The kiss was fierce, a lot of frustration, anger, arousal, passion they could not handle. Suddenly Shaw breaks the kiss, takes Root by her arm and pushes her against the plain wall that faces the sofa, Root turned around while being pushed, her back facing the cold plain wall and her head hit it, she hissed but it was not painful, she widened her eyes. As soon as Root, hit the wall, Shaw approached her, unzipped and took her leather jacket off and broke Root's shirt, revealing the lavender color lacy bra'. Root gasped, she felt shivers on up and down on her spine, and tilted her head back a little, exposing her neck, then returned to focus on Shaw who had her pinned with a leg between hers. Shaw's right hand met Root's leather belt, and before Root could even say a word, Shaw had already unfasten it. Root brought her hands to Shaw's hair, taking the tie off, leaving the hair flow loose and scraping into Shaw's scalp. The small woman began to kiss Root's neck, going down her chest and stopping right above the bra', Root was far more than delighted, wanting more and more from that little beast in front of her. She lowered her hands down to Shaw's booty, Shaw began again to kiss her, this time through her bra', ghostly circling her tongue where the nipples were. Root's breathing became heavy, her nails digging into Shaw's skin, scratching it. Root new her height could give her advantage over the small woman, and get a sweet revenge for the broken shirt -sure for the broken shirt-.

Root, saw an opportunity to push herself away from the wall, she held Shaw's wrists and took control over her. Root did not even know how the hell she did it, how she managed to control Shaw, who was fiercely wandering all over her breasts.

"You broke my shirt!" -Root teased.

"I could break another things of you too." -Shaw replied with a perverted look on her eyes and an evil grin.

"You think so, sweetie?" -Root said, pushing Shaw back to the sofa.

"Yes." -Said Shaw, falling in the sofa.

"Let's figure." -Root challenged while sitting over Shaw's lap and starting to kiss her hungrily, not as much as Shaw did, but with enough force.

Their tongues met. Root bit Shaw's lower lip, while taking off Shaw's long sleeve black shirt, breaking the kiss to enable the short to be taken off, and then Root attacked again Shaw's lower lip. Shaw tilted her head, causing Root to bit harder on her lip, Shaw hissed, but she liked that, Root tossed Shaw's shirt aside of the sofa. Root released Shaw's lower lip and began to unclasp Shaw's sports bra'. Once she took it off, Root directed her mouth right to the nipple of an aroused Shaw. Her arms resting around Shaw's neck, and her mouth alternating on each nipple, Shaw found herself allowing a few gasps and her hands on Root's waist. Root got back to kiss Shaw's lips, softer this time, like trying to capture something out of them, suddenly Shaw pulled Root's hair, causing her to tilt the head, her neck exposed once again, Shaw stared deeply at it for a few seconds, a lustful look on her eyes, then she proceeded to lick it, from Root's jaw, to her collar bone. Root's hand pushed Shaw back, Shaw released Root's hair. Root had a perverted look in her eyes, she stared at Shaw's eyes, challenging her. Shaw also broke the straps of Root's bra', letting it reveal small perfect breasts, she kissed, bit, licked and kneaded them for a little while, Root gasped, moaned a few times meanwhile. Shaw was pleased, but she wanted more. She told Root to stand up and follow her to the bedroom, Root did as ordered.

Once in the bedroom, Root took her black skinny jeans off along with her boots, remaining in her underwear, tight lavender silky underwear. Then, before Shaw did the same with her jeans, Root grabbed her from behind and ripped them off even with the underwear. While taking them off, Root's nails scratched little parts of Shaw's skin, the burning pain and pleasure, excited more Shaw. Root kissed Shaw's back slowly, alternating with a few licks too, she also absently teased Shaw's center with one finger. Then Shaw turned around, facing the pale taller woman. She bit her own lower lip, while looking at Root, Root did the same. If their looks could be described, well... they were a whole fucking mayhem of heated burning fire. Shaw did not hesitated and placed her hand on Root's center, which was already wet, Root did that evil grin, Shaw took her hand away and shoved Root over the bed. Root's eyes widened, when a beasty Shaw jumped over her and pulled her lavender color underwear away, starting to kiss and bit her thigh, brushing her fingers on Root's abdomen. Root grabbed a handful of Shaw's flawless dark hair and pulled her up to kiss her. After that, Shaw began to kiss Root, going down on her and stopping to bite hard on Root's nipples.

"Sam-Sameen, OUCH!" -Moaned Root.

"That's for stalking me all the time, specially that day in the restaurant's bathroom." -Said Shaw, her mouth never leaving the nipple. Then she licked and kissed it. Root hissed in pleasure.

Shaw kept going down over Root's body, licked Root's abdomen, bit it too, but softly, making Root release a few little 'mmms' and moanings in response. Shaw was reaching where Root wanted her the most, Shaw knew it, but to mess with the fucking aroused Root, she slowed the speed, kissing under Root's belly all the way down to the pale woman's center. When she finally got there, she forced Root's legs apart, placing her head between. Root gasped for air heavier and heavier. Shaw teased her, passing her tongue all over the wet center, Root gripped her hands on the blankets, Shaw sucked on it too. Then she deliberately bit on the folds.

"Sameen, play nice!" -The words came strangled from Root's mouth.

"Oh, you want me to play nice on your soaked cunt?! I'm afraid that it won't happen." -Joked Shaw, now beginning to lick Root's exposed clit.

"Oh, mmm!!" -Moaned Root when Shaw's tongue made contact with her.

She kept licking there. Slowly, she also started to knead the clit with the pad of her index finger. Root's body was trembling, Shaw liked her expressions. Still she did not wanted to go inside Root yet, she wanted to see Root's reactions to the teases, she kept doing the same for a couple of minutes until Root was shivering uncontrollably and called her name. Shaw did not paid attention, she knew what Root wanted, she placed a finger inside Root, which caused the pale woman to groan forcefully and tremble even more, but Shaw did not made any move of her finger inside Root. She tilted her head to look at the tall woman, who had closed her eyes.

"Root?" -Said Shaw.

"Aah!" -Shaky Root said.

"Root?" -Repeated Shaw.

"What? Just-" -Asked Root.

"Hmm... you see... I can leave you just like how you are right now." -Challenged Shaw.

"No don't you do it. AAAAH! -Replied Root, while Shaw slipped in another finger.

"Uuuh, I see someone is about to cry." -Joked Shaw.

Shaw started to move her fingers inside Root. Root did not even know who she was anymore, all she wanted was to scream as loud as she could, and she did. But Shaw stopped, just to mess around, looking at the frustrated Root. Shaw took her fingers out. Then she licked them, tasting the sweet wetness of Root in them, firmly looking at Root's face.

"You want to come?" -Asked Shaw.

"And now? Which is the reason for this?" -Said Root clearly frustrated for not being allowed to come.

"For being here with me right now." -Shaw replied.

"Sameen, that's not even a fair excuse." -Warned Root.

"Well... it is my excuse. Do you want to come?" -Asked Shaw again.

"Yes. I do." -Answered Root.

Once again Shaw slipped her two fingers inside Root. Thrusting on a steady rhythm. The tall woman moaning a few times. Shaw sped up the thrusts, and teased Root's clit once more time with the pad of her thumb, allowing Root to ride her orgasm, as she could feel the taller woman's inner muscles tense and she archs her spine while crying out Shaw's name. Shaw took her fingers out, saying "See, I told you I could break another things of you." and reached to Root's lips and gave her another rough kiss, this time returning the harsh bite that Root gave her. Root wanted to protest against the bite, but the feeling was bearable.

Root broke the kiss, and made it to place Shaw beneath her, pinning Shaw's hands above her head. Shaw's eyes widened. Root, kissed Shaw in the mouth, suddenly changing to kiss her jaw, going up to her earlobe, Shaw arched. Root felt excited about it, she was seeing the small woman not so 'I am stronger than you' for once.

"Leave this hand over here." -Whispered Root at Shaw's ear, while still pinning Shaw's left wrist to the bed, and lowering her right hand to hold Shaw's neck on a grip. Shaw complied, plenty excited.

Root's intention was not to choke the surgeon, just pretended to. She bit Shaw, where her neck and clavicle connected, Shaw let escape a moan, arousing more the tall woman. Then Root went back to kiss Shaw in the mouth. Released her grip on the surgeon's neck and proceeded to bite her jaw softly, but adding more pressure the lower she went. She surely know that she will leave a few small red marks on the small woman's neck, she was pleased with the thought of that. Root let go of Shaw's wrist, but told her to not move her hands from where they were. Again Shaw complied. Root, sucked on Shaw's nipples for a little while. Shaw bit her lower lip as expression to the pleasure inflicted by Root's actions. After that Root turned Shaw around, Shaw's back is now facing the pale woman. Root kissed again Shaw's back from the neck to the hips, then, without any kind of hesitation spanked the surgeon on the booty a few times. Shaw grinned and bit her lips. The surgeon was not need to be told to spread her legs. Root placed her hand on Shaw's center, and teased her clit a little before slipping three fingers inside of her. Fast thrusts, 'ahs', 'ohs' and 'mms' came out from Shaw. Root knew how to make this woman moan louder and louder with each thrust. Shaw pressed her thights against the bed, she was about to go over the edge, Shaw fisted her hands against the blankets, biting her lower lip harder, even harder than when Root bit her in the sofa. Root felt all the tension going on inside Shaw, she thrusted even more faster, if that was possible.

"F-FUCK! ROOT!" -Shaw cried out shivering, when she rode her orgasm. Root stopped to move her fingers but did not took them out and moved to kiss Shaw's neck from behind and with her free hand pulling the surgeon's hair. 

The pale woman, waited until Shaw recovered from the orgasm and then she took her wetted fingers out. Shaw turned, to be able to face Root. Root gave her her fingers so Shaw could taste herself. Root watched pleased as Shaw licked her fingers eagerly, she had that evil grin again and that perverted look on her eyes. After Shaw finished licking Root's fingers, Root rubbed Shaw's lower lip with the pad of her thumb and gave her a kiss and got out of the bed. Shaw looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" -Asked Shaw.

"Where could I go without a shirt?" -Joked Root. She did not really had a fair answer to that.

"You still have your jacket... But is way too cold outside." -Said Shaw.

"Oh sweetie, you worried for me?" -Playfully asked Root.

"No. I mean, I don't wanna hear Finch storming over me if anything happens, so stay here." -Replied Shaw.

"Well... since you insist. Good night, Sameen." -Joked Root, heading back to the bed.

"Yeah. Sure. Let me go for some clothes." -Shaw said heading to the closet.

Shaw gave Root an extra large white tee shirt. Root put it on, so did Shaw with the one she had for herself, Root chuckled at the awkward situation, Shaw glared at her. Despite the big shirts, they were merely naked. After a couple of minutes, they were both sleeping. And incredibly, even sleeping Root's lips make it to place an evil grin on them...

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this.  
> Feel free to leave comments :)
> 
> Here a list of the songs I used while writing this:
> 
> 1\. Crazy In Love (Sofia Karlberg)  
> 2\. Requiem For A Dream (Clint Mansell)  
> 3\. She's Poison (Perfect Like Me)  
> 4\. C.U.B.A. (Calvin Harris)  
> 5\. Intense (Armin van Buuren)  
> 6\. Far Away (Toby Emerson)  
> 7\. Space Jungle (Eva Shaw)  
> 8\. Get Down (Hard Rock Sofa vs. Eva Shaw)  
> 9\. Ghost 'N' Stuff (DeadMau5)  
> 10\. Attention Dimension (Gary D)  
> 11\. Can You Feel It (Mr. Fingers)  
> 12\. In The Air (Morgan Page)  
> 13\. Kimosabe (BT)  
> 14\. No Volveras (Reik)  
> 15\. Can't Remember To Forget You (Shakira ft. Rihanna)


End file.
